The Midnight speedster: The Beginning
by Angelhunter1901
Summary: (Crossover with Grojband) After Laney was Murdered by a man in a Blue suit Corey takes up a job at the CCPD (Central City Police Department) as a Crime scene Investigator (Barry's Job) and is struck by lightning gaining the ability of super speed he vows to get fast enough to go back to save her. the cover image and the suit Corey will be wearing was drawn by my younger cousin.
1. Chapter 1: the start of everything

**AN: hey Guys this is a new story or well the beginning of one but this idea had been floating around my head for a little while and I have asked my younger cousin to design the Suit Corey will be wearing and yes this is a Grojband and the Flash crossover so yeah if you liked please do follow and favorite the story and if you would like some more please leave a review telling my you would like more also there will be some things that happened in my other Grojband stories so please go and read those they are called 'Grojband the life of Corey Riffin' and 'Corey Riffin and the dark lord' they are in order of which you should read but they are not in the same universe and a quote from Lex Luthor at the loading screen of the Injustice Gods among us games "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. some are just like our own... but for one or two significant events, exactly the same" so yeah this is a different universe to the Tv show of the flash but Exactly the same if that makes senses?**

-flashback-

Corey walked downstairs after hearing something coming from downstairs as he walked down the stairs he heard an all too familiar scream and he started running as fast as he could to the noise and that's when he saw it two different coloured lightning.

One was Blood red and the other was neon blue and they were Both circling Laney who was crying in the center of the two swirling colours.

one of the colours stopped for a millisecond and it showed a man but it was gone before Corey could get a good look then in a flash of blood red Corey was six blocks away from the house that he had lived in for years and without a second thought Corey started running towards the house which wasn't hard considering Corey was very fit for an eighteen-year-old but one thing was running through his mind and that if Laney had been taken away from the fight to.

When Corey got to the house he saw some of the central city police department out front of his house and without thinking he ran into the house pushing all the police officers that got in his way.

then he saw it the tarp that was laid over something right where Laney was but Corey wasn't sure so he crouched down and lifted the corner of the Plastic blanket and was met with Laney's face her emerald eyes filled with pure fear.

Corey felt the tears burning in his eyes and he heard a male voice behind him the voice was like any other but he sounded calming as it said "it's going to be alright son"

the man crouched down next to Corey and placed the tarp back in place as he said "I'm captain Joe west what's your name son"

Corey didn't say anything ... he just couldn't.

-end of flashback-

Corey awoke and looked at his clock it read nine o'clock and with a groan Corey said "fucking hell I'm late for work" Corey got out of bed and got dressed In a black long sleeve button up shirt and some blue denim jeans and muttered as he grabbed his phone off the bedside table "Joe's going to be pissed"

Corey grabbed his keys and walked outside and locked the front door and walked to his Ferrari it was purple and black but Corey wasn't happy to own it or even drive it because it was his father's who was abusive to both his sister and mother but it was a lot worse than abuse for his sister.

Corey unlocked the door with the auto lock button on the key and got putting the key into the ignition and the car started but Corey didn't go anywhere.

Corey just sat there in the driver's seat and started crying it had been six years since she was murdered by the man in blue and Corey hadn't allowed himself to cry about it until now and he hated himself because he waited for six years to actually cry about Laney being murdered by that bastard in the blue suit and lightning after a good 10 minutes of crying Corey managed to pull his shit together and wipe his eyes then pulled out of his driveway and started on his way to work but decided to stop off at CC Jitters and parked the car out front and turned it off then took the key out of the ignition and got out and decided to message Joe.

Corey unlocked his phone and went to his contacts and scrolled down until he found the contact labeled 'Captin West' and touched it opening the interface for a new message and proceeded to type "hey captain I'm going to be a bit late" and pressed send then walked into Jitters and saw Joe's Daughter Iris west

she smiled when she saw him and said "hey Corey what would you like"

Corey smiled back but it was a fake smile as he said pulling out his wallet "could I get two cronuts a latte and a bear claw"

Iris Put her hand on Corey's and said "it's ok Corey this one is on the house you look like you need it"

Corey smiled a genuine smile and put a twenty dollar bill into the tip jar on the counter and pulled his phone to see that Joe had responded to the message and Corey opened the message and it read 'all good Core take your time just make sure you pick up a bear claw from Jitters'

Corey's eyes lingered on the word 'core' he hadn't been called that since the day before Laney was murdered by the man in the blue lightning.

Corey Locked his phone and put it in his pocket then he heard Iris's voice say "Corey"

Corey walked up to the counter and grabbed his order from Iris as he said "thanks, Iris"

She nodded and said "see you tonight yeah"

Corey gave Iris a confused look "tonight?"

Iris rolled her eyes and said "yes tonight you know the thing that Barry Allen and what's his face created"

It finally clicked to Corey and said "oh right we're going to go watch the Particle accelerator be turned on and I can explain the science shit to you for your reporting assessment"

Iris nodded and said "well you best be off to work dad will be pissed if you're later than you already are"

Corey shot her a cocky smile as he said "lucky I have a fast car"

Iris punched his arm and said "you hate driving it"

Corey walked out as he called out "don't remind me"

Corey walked to his Ferrari and unlocked it getting into the driver's seat and took a sip of his latte and put it in his cup holder then took a bite of one of his cronuts and put the bear claw on the seat next to him and put the other cronut in his lap and headed off to the police Department.

When Corey got there he pulled into the Parking lot and found a spot then pulled into the spot and turned off the car then took the key out of the ignition and got out closing the door then locked the door and walked into the building and walked into the elevator and rode it up until it stopped at the top floor and got out then walked up to his Lab and put his keys on the bench

Corey heard a female voice say behind him "How are you feeling Corey?" the voice sounded familiar but Corey couldn't put a finger on it.

Corey looked behind himself to see a familiar Blue haired girl the colour Reminded him of that night but so did his hair the only difference is that Corey's hair now had Blood red streaks in it then the name came to him it was Carrie.

Corey turned around and said "Carrie?" in Six years she had changed a lot she had filled out more she had grown taller and she had ditched the black shirt and brown booty short.

Carrie now wore a Red and black checked flannel long sleeve button up shirt, a pair of black denim jeans and red with black high top sneakers but the only thing that was still the same was her blue hair it was still down to the middle of her back but there is a single black streak going from her fringe to the middle of her head.

Corey turned around and started booting up the computer that was on one of the many tables in his Lab then after a little while Corey turned around and said "why are you here Carrie"

Carrie was shocked as she said "we're worried about you Corey we haven't seen you since Chrismas six years ago and we haven't heard from you by phone or email and Remus is really worried about you to"

Corey shook his head as he said "if Remus is so worried about me then he can tell me himself"

"Good thing I don't stray too far from her then" The familiar voice of Remus sounded from behind Corey

Corey turned around and said "long time no see Remus"

"it has indeed Corey it has indeed" Remus walked over to Carrie as he said "Now will you Talk to us please Corey"

Corey shook his head using the shake to answer the Question and to shake the images from that night Six years ago that's when Carries voice brought Corey back to reality as she said "Remus and I are going to Laney's grave tonight you are welcome to come with us after you and Iris Watch the Particle accelerator be turned on"

Corey stared daggers at her and he saw Remus tense up protectively as Corey said "How did you know"

Carrie's face showed she was hiding something as she said "lucky guess" Corey shot Carrie a stern look and it took a few minutes for Carrie to break but she suddenly blurted out "we have been in Central City for a Few days now and we have been following you around"

Corey smirked as he said "was that so hard" at Carrie's nod he turned around and said "I wouldn't mind going to Laney's grave tonight"

Remus walked over to Corey and said "Laney was our family considering mine are no longer around and Carrie's were well Murdered so to us she was like a mother, a sister and one of our closest friends"

Corey recognized what Remus had said It was exactly what he said at Laney's funeral Corey smiled at it and said "I know she was like a mother to all of us especially me she stopped me from doing stupid shit but now I feel like all I'm doing is stupid shit"

Remus Placed a hand on Corey's shoulder and said "it's alright Corey it's alright"

Corey nodded and said "you guys should get out of here I have a job to do"

Remus walked over to Carrie and wrapped an arm around her waist and Corey turned around to go and boot up a second computer that he had on the other end of his Lab but when he turned around he saw Joe standing where Carrie and Remus had been standing a few seconds ago.

Joe smiled as he said, "how are you feeling Corey?"

Corey had had enough of people asking him that and He turned around and said anger and sadness dripping from his voice and anger written on his face as "does it look like I'm fucking ok Joe because I'm not"

Joe's eyes widened as he said "gee Corey I'm … I'm sorry whats up"

Corey leaned against one of his many tables and said "six years ago my Girlfriend was Murdered and I wasn't fast enough to get back to help her"

Joe walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder and said "Corey it isn't your fault you were what six blocks away there was no way you would have gotten there in time"

Corey looked in Joes brown eyes and said "you don't understand Joe I use to run home from that exact place and my shortest time was ten minutes my longest was and hour"

Joe looked into Corey's blue eyes and said "Like I said Corey, you would never have made it in time that man in blue you told the station about was faster then you ever will be even if you somehow manage to gain superspeed they will always be Faster than you but there is one thing that you know in your heart" Joe pressed his palm to Corey's heart then continued "you know that she loved you more than anything else

Corey chuckled and said "Wise words Joe even if most of it was telling me I will never be able to get revenge on the Guy that Kill her"

Joe grinned as he said "finally a smile I haven't seen one of those on your face since you saw Iris for the first time"

Corey Laughed as he said "well she is really nice"

Joe nodded and said "well" Joe pulled out some files from a bag and handed them to Corey and said "here is some crime scene photos from this morning's robbery"

Corey facepalmed and said "of course the one day I decide not to rush to work I miss a Crime Scene"

Joe placed a hand on Corey's Shoulder and said "it's alright Core you needed the time to yourself"

Corey nodded and said "well I have a job to do"

Joe Chuckled and said "yes you do if you want to get paid"

Corey walked over to a table and put the files down and started to read the case the perpetrator's name is Clyde Mardon a bank robber in his mug shot he had short blond hair and he was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath Corey opened the second file and was met with Mark Mardon's Mugshot he had short blackish blond hair, black stubble and like his brother was wearing a black leather jacket with a black shirt underneath.

Corey walked over to a computer and started frantically typing on it and soon it brought up a birds-eye view of the city and zoomed in on a Farm where the Mardon Brothers were hiding a few years back and looked at the time on his Computer it read half past seven and realized that the Particle Accelerator would be turning on in about half an hour Corey heard a Female voice to his Right and it said "so are you ready to see this Particle accelerator accelerate some particles?"

"there was a case I had to work on and it's so close to the Particle accelerator being turned on so I don't think we will make it"

"but watching this is your dream your depressing nerdy dream"

Both Corey and Iris heard Joe's voice as he said "leave him alone he is working"

Corey looked at Joe and said "the only thing I could find on the Mardon Brothers are where they might be" Joe Raised an eyebrow and Corey continued "on the Farm they were hiding out a few years back"

Joe nodded as Iris slapped a hand on his shoulder and said "well looks like Corey solved your Mardon so how about you give let him go and watch the Particle accelerator be turned on"

Joe was Quiet for a little bit then he said "oh all right just remember to close that top window before you head home after"

Corey nodded as he and Iris Ran out as he called back "thank you, Joe"

Corey and Iris Ran to Corey's Ferrari and unlocked it with the button on the key then Got into the driver's seat and Iris got into the Passenger Seat and Corey turned the car on then pulled out of the Police station car park and Drove down to start labs then parked across the road from the S.T.A.R Labs building and Both Corey and Iris Got out then walked into the S.T.A.R. Labs courtyard to see Harrison Wells with his black rimmed glasses a T-black shirt and brown cargo pants.

Next to him was Barry Allen he was wearing a Black coat a red long sleeve shirt and blue denim jeans he had a bright smile but Corey could tell Barry was really nervous but Behind Barry was an unknown guy with a gold ring that had a lightning bolt facing to the right-hand side and the symbol was pushed out slightly but Corey didn't think much of it but at that time he heard Carrie's voice next to him say teasingly "well isn't this a surprise Corey you have a new Girlfriend"

Corey looked at Carrie and said "shush"

Carrie giggled as she looked at her phone and said "8 minutes till it turns on" the Corey heard her mutter "then we can see Laney again"

Corey held back tears as he whispered "yep 8 minutes"

Those eight minutes passed by fairly quickly because Carrie and Iris had started Chatting while Remus and Corey were not too far away at the outdoor Bar and both men were watching over Carrie as Remus said "you should at least consider finding one of the Fangirls from back when you were still part of the band and ask them out"

Corey looked at Remus and said "you mean the Twins Allie and Kate"

"yeah them"

Corey shook his head and said "A. they are like what in their 20 maybe younger maybe older and B. where are they now aren't they in like Starling City chasing around Kon oh I'm sorry the Emerald Archer?"

Remus nodded and said "yeah they are Chacing after the Emerald Archer"

Corey Chuckled and said "well then I rest my case"

Remus Rolled his eyes and said "I would give you Carrie but" He took a sip of his beer then said "no"

Corey rolled his eyes and said "I don't really care keep her not my problem and on the bright side you're the only one that keeps her calm enough to actually tolerate me"

At that moment Harrison Wells stepped up to the mic and said "hello my name is Harrison Wells and I would like to thank everyone for coming to this day because today is the day we make History" and with him saying that he held up a remote with a red button on it and He pressed it turning on the Particle accelerator and everyone cheered and then they saw Carrie walking over to them as she said "should we head off"

Corey nodded and walked to his Ferrari and put the Key into the ignition and drove off to the Grave sight with Remus and Carrie following behind in their Holden Clubsport and when they got to the Grave sight Corey got out of his car while Carrie and Remus got out.

Suddenly Corey started Remembering stuff that never happened like seeing a Ring on Carrie's finger, and a little girl that had Laney's emerald eyes and Corey's natural black hair but neither of those things happened hell Carrie and Remus aren't even dating he is just really overprotective of everyone.

Corey was suddenly snapped out of those thoughts by Carrie tapping on Corey's shoulder and said "come on don't go brain dead yet"

Corey smiled at Carrie and she smiled back then Remus Walked next to Carrie and said "well let's go and do this"

Corey nodded and started walking and in no time all of them reached a Gravestone that read 'Laney Penn'

Corey's mind kept showing him Images of that night the night Laney was Murdered then Corey heard Remus's voice start singing "you only miss the sun when it starts to snow, Only know you love her when you let her go, you Only know you've been high when you're feeling low, Only hate the road when you're missing home, Only know you love her when you let her go"

Corey Joined in as he sang "Staring at the bottom of your glass, Hoping one day you'll make a dream last But dreams come slow and they go so fast, You see her when you close your eyes Maybe one day you'll understand why"

Suddenly it Started raining and streaks of lightning light up the sky **(because the plot calls for it)** Corey looked up at the sky just in time to see the streaks of lightning and he walked back to his Car as he called back over his shoulder "you two coming"

Carrie and Remus started running after Corey as he continued to walk back to his Ferrari and got into the drivers putting his key into the ignition and drove off back to the Station and when he got there he pulled into the car park and got out taking the key out of the Ignition and ran up to his lab and started pulling on the Metal chain trying to close the window and trying to put on the metal covering to keep any more water from getting in when suddenly Corey heard an explosion and he looked over to the giant windows and saw the explosion coming the S.T.A.R. Labs and he saw it merge with the Storm cloud then suddenly Corey felt his hands go completely numb and it quickly spread throughout his body then suddenly Corey felt excruciating pain all over his body then he was sent flying into the Rack of Chemicals and the last thing Corey saw was a black shadow pass over him before Corey lost complete conciseness.


	2. Chapter 2: what's happening to me?

All Corey saw was black but he heard 'not afraid by Eminem' playing as two people were talking one sounded like a female who said "why are you playing this"

The other person sounded like a male as he said "well people in comas can hear everything around them si u decided to play his favorite song" the male was quiet for a second until he simply added "I checked his Facebook page"

The whole time this conversation was going on Corey was trying to sit up until he found himself sitting up with his eyes open and he saw a tall girl was orange hair that seemed brighter against her pale skin, she wore a black leather jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, black denim jeans and a black choker with gold spikes on it.

The male was shorter than the woman and wore a baggy tan jacket with a red shirt that read Bazinga in yellow letters, Blue denim jeans, he had black shoulder length hair and he had golden brown skin.

The male was the first to speak as he said "He's awake" and ran over to a crescent moon shaped desk as he pressed a button and said "Professor wells you need to get Barry and get to the Cortex like now"

Corey got off the makeshift hospital bed and instantly was met with the Redhead saying rapidly "pulse 120, his eyes are equally reactive to light"

The male quickly pushed her away as he said "calm down dude you're ok you're in S.T.A.R. Labs"

The woman appeared again holding a plastic cup as she said "I need you to urinate in this"

The male Took the Cup from her as he whispered "not this second"

Corey looked into a mirror and saw himself except he was shirtless and he had a six pack and his Biceps were a lot bigger then he remembered **(AN: and there is the Fanservice for the possible female readers)** Corey looked at the male as he said: "what happened?"

The male stepped forward and said "you were struck by lightning dude"

Corey looked at the mirror again and said "Lightning gave me abs"

The woman walked over and said, "Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration."

The male Smiled and said "oh, by the way, I'm Cisco Rimon she's Catlin Snow" he looked up at the roof and said "doctor snow"

Corey Grabbed an S.T.A.R. labs Sweatshirt and put it on just as Harrison wells who was in a Wheelchair wheeled in followed by Barry walking in behind him as Barry said "welcome back to the state of concessions Mr. Riffin"

Corey walked over to them as he said "thank you but I have to go"

He walked through the hall before coming back and poked his head into the Cortex and said "can I keep the sweatshirt"

Professor wells nodded and said with a sigh "yeah keep the sweatshirt"

Corey walked off again and saw that his Car had been parked in the parking lot and he got into the Driver's seat and opened the glove box finding his Keys in there then he put the Key into the ignition and turned it on but before he pulled out he noticed an envelope on the Dashboard and he picked it up and on the Front it read From Carrie on her Handwriting then Corey opened it.

The letter read

 _To Corey_

 _I have Filled your Car with fuel and Remus and I are Currently_

 _Living with Joe and Barry so please come and see us if you wake u_

 _When we're not there_

 _From Carrie_

Corey smiled and drove out of the Parking lot and drove to Joe's house and noticed that Only Remus's red and black Holden Clubsport was in the Drive was as Corey parked on the Curb and got out of his Car then pulled his Key out of the ignition and walked to the door using his key to open the door and walked in and saw a familiar blue Haired girl sitting on the couch and Corey snuck up behind the couch and wrapped his arms around her neck and Carrie Squeaked slightly and Corey unwrapped his arms as Carrie turned around and when her eyes landed on they opened wide as she said "you're awake!" she Jumped over the couch and Hugged me as she said "why didn't S.T.A.R. labs call us"

Corey smiled as he said "I just woke up"

Carrie looked Corey up and down as she said "should you even be walking around or even Driving also your heart is beating Really fast"

Corey grabbed Carrie's hands and said "Carrie I'm Fine … I'm Great actually"

Just then Remus walked down the stairs as he Called out "Carrie S.T.A.R. labs just called and Corey is…" Remus came around a corner and saw Corey Standing there as he said "Right here in the house"

Corey smiled and said "hi Remus"

just then Remus brought his fist back and went to punch Corey when everything slowed down and Remus's Fist came forward then Corey grabbed it then Everything speed back up and Carrie said "are you sure your alright Corey"

Corey nodded and said "yeah I'm fine I just need some air"

Corey walked outside as slowly as possible while holding his hand and when he got outside he let his hand go and held it up and saw it violently shaking and he grabbed it again and started walking down the street past his Ferrari then stepped on the road while letting go of his hand and started running down the road and he looked to his left and his right and saw everything merging into a blur of colour when he stopped he barely missed being hit by a car and he walked onto the sidewalk and realized he was twenty blocks away and Corey was right next to the Police building so he walked into the building,

when he got out of the Elevator he was Met with Joe as Joe said disbelievingly "Corey?" Corey nodded and Joe said while Hugging Corey "you scared the hell out of us kid"

Corey smiled brightly but in reality, he is nervous because Corey had Ran Twenty blocks in like 10 seconds then he said "I have to go talk to S.T.A.R. labs ok"

Joe nodded and said "I will have some work for you to do later ok"

Corey nodded then went to the Elevator and went down to the bottom floor and walked out and tried to focus on moving quickly but nothing happened

Corey Started to focus on speed itself and everything Slowed down and he Started running down to Joe's house then stopped next to his Car and got in then put the key into the Ignition then Drove off to S.T.A.R. labs and parked in the parking lot then he took the keys out of the Ignition and got out locking the Car and he ran at normal speed up the stairs of the building and into the Cortex where he was met with Barry, Professor wells, Caitlin and Cisco.

They looked at Corey as he said "I think something has happened to me"

Barry stepped forward as he said "what happened Corey"

Corey put his hands forward as he said "I think I gained like super speed or something I'm not sure"

Barry and Wells Exchanged suspicious looks but Corey just Brushed it off then Cisco said "we have to test this"

Corey looked it at him and said: "how?"

-Time skip-

Barry, Professor Wells, Caitlin, and Cisco were standing on a strip of Road at Ferries Air and Corey had changed into a black skin tight suit and he walked out of the RV like van and Cisco handed him two ear pieces looking thing with a Blood Red lightning bolt on each of them as he said "Barry and Professor Wells will be monitoring your speed and things like that and Caitlin your vitals"

Corey nodded and walked over to the road and got into a ready position and focused on speed as professor Wells Yelled "GO!" and Corey sprinted off but was soon in a full on run and he heard Cisco's voice in his ear saying "he has clocked three hundred miles an hour"

Then Corey's mind flashed back to the night Laney was murdered the two colours swirling in his head one Blue the other Blood red occasionally creating a deep purple than all Corey saw was Laney's Emerald eyes filled with fear that was all Corey could see until he saw several Red barrels and he tried to stop but he ended up crashing into the barrels when Corey managed to move after a few seconds he looked at his hand **(AN: skip this next part before it's too late)** and it was Bend completely backwards to the point where Corey could feel his knuckles touching his forearm

When they got back to S.T.A.R. labs they had to Bend Corey's hand back into place and put it into a cast for three hours then After the Cast was off Caitlin held up an Ipad with an x-ray of Corey's hand as she said "you had completely shattered your wrist and dislocated it I have no idea how those two things go together but you managed to do both"

Corey raised an eyebrow and said, "Add?"

"and it's completely healed and regenerated in three hours"

"what happened out there Corey" it was Professor Wells who spoke then he continued "you were running perfectly fine then you lost your concentration"

"the memories of that night Six years ago they all flooded to me and I guess I lost my concentration"

Barry stepped forward as he said "so what do you plan on doing with your speed and clearly super healing"

Corey smirked and said "I'm not sure but right now I need to get home"

Cisco walked up to Corey and handed him an earpiece and said "here keep this in your ear at all times"

"why"

"well we will need to run a few tests every so often and if you don't have your phone on you, we can contact you through that thing"

"whatever" was all Corey said before he walked out

Corey walked out of the cortex and walked down the stairs to his car and he drove home when he got in the driveway he was so tired Corey pulled out his phone and it read six in the afternoon Rubbed his eyes and got out of the car locking it and walked into his house locking the front door and going to his room where he took his shoes off and flopped on his bed then Drifted off to sleep knowing he could do good in the city and that he had one way to save Laney.


	3. Chapter 3: the man in blue

**AN: i just want to say before this chapter get started its after the main story line of the flash TV (the whole series as a whole even though its not finished yet) so Barry started working with S.T.A.R. labs instead at the CCPD, Joe got promoted to caption (i dont know if he got promoted in the show) and Wells never got paralyzed when the Particle accelerator was set off the first time (this is the second particle accelerator) and thats it anyway im going to try and explain stuff like time travel, cross-dimension travel and a few other things like that. but please please PLEASE! leave a review telling if there is anything you want me to add or anything you want to see in the story or even just to tell me that you like the story it would be really appreciated  
**

-Dream-

Corey walked down the Stairs to an all too familiar scream when he turned the corner into the room that Corey knew was the room Laney was killed except there was only one colored lightning swirling around.

It was the Neon blue lightning.

Corey watched as the blue lighting stopped revealing a man in a blue suit with several holes in the mouth area.

Corey watched as the male grabbed a knife off a table near him and approached a sobbing Laney who was on the floor.

Suddenly Corey couldn't move his body wouldn't listen to him then he said panicking "Laney… Laney look at me… Laney look at me"

Laney's emerald eyes locked eyes with Corey's sky blue one then he said "you'll be alright I promise"

Laney nodded but she didn't look away from Corey as the man in blue thrust the knife into Laney's back and into her heart.

The man in blue left the knife in Laney as he approached Corey.

By instinct, Corey turned and ran away.

When Corey looked side to side and saw that all the buildings were merging into a blur

Corey suddenly tripped over a rock which sent him flying through the air.

A neon blue light suddenly slammed Corey down then all Corey felt was black.

-end of Dream-

Corey Bolted up as he held his chest gasping and tears falling from his eyes.

Corey could feel a tingling sensation in his chest where his heart, the feeling was like a limb falling asleep.

Corey got up wiping his eyes and grabbed his phone and look at the time it was ten o'clock at night and with a sigh, he got up and walked to the garage where he turned the light on and started sorting through several boxes until he found three different guitar cases two were for a bass guitar and the other last one was for an electric guitar Corey opened all three of the guitar cases.

The Electric guitar case held Corey's old orange guitar it looked like it had been used but not too often then Corey open the other two cases to reveal a teal colored bass guitar in one and the other one held a Scarlet Red Bass guitar which he had managed to get after that night Six years ago.

Corey closed his fist as he said "I swear on my own life I will not let you stay this way and I will get you back"

Corey Closed all of the cases putting them back where he found them and went back to his room where he saw what looked like the man with blue sparks around him and he wore a what looked like a skin-tight body suit and a mask with three ovals on the mask that was completely covering the males face but when Corey blinked he was gone.

Corey Stood there shocked as he thought "he's back or he never left and was just hiding"

Corey turned on his light and went into his closet pulling out a black leather jacket with a hood that had orange on the inside.

Corey looked over the jacket and saw that the Hood was big enough to cast a shadow over his face hiding his identity from everyone who tried to identify him.

Corey heard a voice in his ear "Corey we need you at S.T.A.R. labs like right now" it was cisco

Corey Grabbed his Hoodie and shoved it into a Bag and grabbed his keys then walked out the Door locking it behind himself and Sped off towards S.T.A.R labs and when he got there he walked into the cortex and said "what's up why do you need" The scene that Corey Saw in front of him was Cisco lying unconscious on the floor with Barry and professor wells behind the Desk and Caitlin being held in a headlock by the man Corey saw minutes before.

Corey saw that Caitlin was terrified then the man spoke his voice deep and with a slight echo "we've been playing this game for a long time Corey when are you to give up"

Corey was getting pissed off now as he said "I don't know you and I don't want to I will Stop you no matter what and I will bring the one I love back from Deaths clutches"

the male laughed and said "it's been too long Corey She's already too far gone if you were to save her it would mess up the time Line so badly that it wouldn't be able to be reversed"

Corey could feel himself shaking with rage as he said "I don't Care I just want her back"

The man dropped Caitlin and said "you have to be faster than me to do that"

the man was gone in a trail of blue lightning then before Barry could tell Corey not to go after him Corey was already in hot pursuit.

Corey was moving almost the same speed as the man in Blue but before Corey could grab the man he was Gone and Corey was Running by himself until he stopped at the beach and just sat down on the sand by the ocean.

-two hours later-

Corey was still Sitting on the sand looking out at the ocean his mind a blank.

Corey didn't know what to do if he wasn't fast enough to catch Laney's Killer then how was he supposed to get fast enough to travel back in time.

Corey heard footsteps behind and he asked: "come to take me back to S.T.A.R. labs?"

the person laughed and said "no Corey I'm not" it was Barry "I'm here to see if your ok I mean have you calmed down a bit. I was watching that guy was pushing your Buttons but there's a difference"

"how is there any difference!"

Barry sat down next to Corey and said "there's a difference because he's never lost anyone like you had and you can get faster you just have to Train for it"

Corey didn't say anything then Barry said "you know I lost my mother to"

"a man in yellow"

Barry nodded and said, "Yeah a man in yellow and you know what happened when I was your age?" Corey shook his head as Barry continued "I got super speed to and I got fast enough to beat the man in yellow now it's your turn to beat your enemy but you have to use your powers responsibly"

Corey nodded and said "I know but how do I get faster"

Barry shrugged and said "I just kept running and I got faster"

Corey Stood up and yelled "How? How the fuck is that supposed to help me at all!"

Barry stood up and said "it was supposed to help you find out what you need to do and from what the ear piece cisco gave you picked up, you were clocking over five hundred miles an hour that are more than I clocked when I was trying to catch up to the man in the yellow for the first time"

Corey flared at Barry and said "this isn't about your old vendetta against the man in the yellow this is about me getting my Girlfriend back"

Barry didn't flinch as he said "your rage that's what's going to get her back because if you channel your anger into energy for your legs making yourself move faster"

Corey glared at Barry for what seemed like an eternity then Barry said "let's go back to S.T.A.R labs I think I have something that can help you move faster"

Corey Nodded and shot off at super speed beating Barry there by minutes and Barry said as he walked into the Cortex with Corey hot on his heels "Cisco dust off the treadmill I want to see how fast Corey moves when he's calm"

Cisco nodded and said "Ok" and disappeared into a room.

Professor wells wheeled over to Corey and said "what happened Corey you were calm then the man started pushing your Buttons and you were gone when he left"

Corey saw Barry glare at professor wells and wells said "I'll ask again later"

Cisco came back and said "I've done a few tweaks to the mill and it's all dusted off so it's in working order"

everyone else nodded and Corey walked through the Doorway and saw the Treadmill and there were a Few monitors.

one monitor was on the Treadmill facing Some Glass and on the wall towards the door then Cisco came in.

"Ok so everyone will be there" Cisco pointed to the glass and Corey saw wells, Caitlin and Barry in the room as cisco continued "we have Barry monitoring your speed, wells monitoring your metabolism and stuff like that then we have Caitlin monitoring your vitals" Cisco attached a few Probes to Corey.

Corey nodded and Cisco left the room and walked into the next room then Wells pressed a button and spoke into a microphone "You are clear to run Corey"

Corey got onto the treadmill and Started Running Soon enough Corey saw that the monitor in front of him had reached over two Hundred miles an hour and it was still going up.

about twenty minutes later Corey saw that the monitor read four hundred miles an hour and it wasn't changing anymore and that's when he heard Barry's voice say "alright Corey that's enough"

Corey slowly slowed down to a jog then stopped and got off and walked out of the treadmill room.

Corey felt like he just flat out ran around the earth sixty times without stopping.

Cisco and Barry tore out of the monitoring room and they both had giant goofy grins then Barry said "amazing Corey you clocked four hundred miles an hour in about half an hour on your first run at that"

Corey smiled weakly as he said "cool I guess"

Corey sat down on an office chair and closed his eyes Trying to catch his breath then he heard Several bags being Dropped onto a Table next to him and he heard Cisco say "while you were Running I thought you'd be Hungry so there's like seven bags of Big Belly Burger next to you each bag has like Ten burgers in each so that enough for Barry to Have like two runs on the mill"

Corey Stood up and said "I want to run again"

Barry nodded to Cisco and said "set him back up"

Cisco's expression changed to one of concern as he said "but Barry if he goes back on he might"

Barry put a hand up and said "I'm well aware of what might happen and I am happy to take on the responsibility of it" then Barry said each word separately and sternly "set. him. up."

Cisco nodded and Corey followed him to the treadmill room and set him up and Corey got on the mill and started Running focusing on the Rage that he felt when the man in Blue was in S.T.A.R labs.

after what Felt like years Corey had been Running then he heard Cisco's voice say "Corey you need to stop" Corey didn't slow down but he Tried to speed up and looked at the monitor which read eight hundred ninety-nine miles an hour.

soon enough Corey started feeling weak then Suddenly he blacked out.

-time skip-

Corey opened his eyes then Barry said amusement in his voice "that was actually a really ballsy move there riffen"

Corey Sat up and said, "did I hit the nine hundred miles an hour?"

Barry shook his head as he said "you got close but no luck"

Barry handed Corey a few burgers as Corey said "Damn" then Unwrapped the burger and got off the makeshift bed ripping the IV drip out of his arm in the process.

Corey then heard Carrie say kind of hurt "um I'm here to"

Barry chuckled as he said "oh yeah Carrie is here too she refused to leave your side her reasoning being and I quote 'if his Girlfriend can't be by his side when he's hurt himself being stupid I may as well be' it's actually a valid reason according to Caitlin"

Corey looked at Carrie as he said "So where's Remus"

Carrie shrugged and said "he's gone off to meet with a guy that owes him money"

Corey Started eating his Burger as he walked around aimlessly until he saw his bag then he Walked over to it searching for his Hoodie but found it missing.

"Sorry I kind of borrowed it"

Corey looked up to see Cisco holding his Hoodie but it now had a mask that was like a bald cap but also had holes for his eyes and went down to about his chin then Corey smiled as he said standing up "It's fine I was actually going to use it to hide my identity when I'm saving people"

Corey Grabbed the Hoodie and put it on then Cisco said "but what would you do after you get your girlfriend back I mean that's your ultimate goal isn't it"

Corey nodded and said "yeah it's my ultimate goal but I honestly don't know what I will do after I save her but who knows I might not have met you guys and I might not have my powers so worst case scenario I don't do anything I keep doing whatever I'm doing in the new timeline"

"What do you mean whatever you're doing in the new timeline it was because of Laney's death that the band split up so if you save her we might be back in Peaceville hell you and Laney might even be married in this new timeline"

Corey looked over his shoulder to see an Angry and Red-faced Carrie as he said calmly "That's the thing as far as I understand it if I change a past event there will be a Ripple throughout time so who's know your parents might not even have been murdered but instead you were murdered and honestly I don't what you to be dead"

The room was silent for a moment then Corey said "Carrie I don't think you understand how much I'm Hurting emotionally" Carrie's eyes started to brim with tears as Corey continued "Carrie I have her fucking name Tattooed onto my back which Is a constant reminder of my failure that night but also a Reminder of how much I loved her do you understand that"

Carrie pulled her phone out and started typing something as she said her voice wavering "I'll leave you alone then" then she walked out of the building.

Corey felt a Hand on his Right shoulder right on the tattoo.

Corey followed the hand to its owner and saw it was Barry who said "Corey I have an idea but it is completely experimental"

Corey's face changed to one of complete determination as he said "Do it"

Barry nodded to Cisco and wells who both nodded back then proceeded to leave the room then Barry said "it's called a tachyon particle accelerator the man in yellow used it to keep his speed and become faster at the same time what I want to do is have you put it on and see how fast you go on the mill"

a man that Corey recognized as the man from the S.T.A.R. labs incident 9 months ago, then the male said "Sorry guys… slept through your call"

Barry put a hand up as he said "it's alright Jacob"

Jacob nodded and started typing on a keyboard probably working on a Project that S.T.A.R. Labs is working on.

Corey looked at who said "alright so I've added a gel-like substance to your hoodie that should resist the lightning you give off while running"

Corey nodded and said "alright But who's that Jacob guy"

"he joined us no long after you got here"

"but I saw him at the Particle accelerator incident"

"he wasn't working at S.T.A.R. Labs at that time"

Corey put his finger and his thumb to his chin as he thought "If he wasn't working with them then he must have had something to hide from everyone except a select few"

Corey Brushed it off as Barry called him over to show him something was working on which was a suit that could shrink and could be hidden into a ring and could grow when it was needed.

Corey nodded but there was only one person that Corey could think of and that person was… Laney


End file.
